Dear Journal
by srhittson
Summary: Just a little rapist story I wrote. I don't own SVU.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic that I'm publishing. The beginning to the SVU part is a story I wrote for English. My teacher was concerned by the content and e-mailed it to my mom, who thought it was a good story. The SVU part I added so I could put it up. Hope you like. :)**

Running. That's all Amber could do. She had to get away. Someone else will have to be his daughter. Amber kept running past a dentist office, a bank, grocery store, and a toy store. She stopped running. There was a three year old outside the toy store.

"Little girl you need to run!" Amber frantically told the three- year old.

"Why?" the little girl asked.

Rounding the corner, Tom Martin saw Amber but he also saw a little girl. Little girls were easier. They didn't run and you could brain wash them.

Amber yelled, "Run," then took off running herself.

Little Jessica, stared with her big, light blue eyes. She started running her beautiful, long, light brown hair flying behind her. The older girl was too fast and Jessica could not catch up.

From behind, tom grabs Jessica and walks down a back road.

"He-" is all Jessica could get out before she was gaged.

It seemed like they had been driving for hours. One hour, two hours, three hours. The car stops. They are at this old farm. No one else is around.

"This is only a stopping place. I want to know what I'm working with," Tom tells the little girl.

The little girl just stared at him. She was hungry and wanted her mom, but was too scared to say anything.

The man undressed the little girl. She didn't have any cuts or bruises. That won't last long, but at least she was fresh. As fresh as a spring rose.

Another two hours in a car. Then they stop, and went into the mall.

"What's your name?" Tom asked the little girl.

"Jessica," the little girl told him.

In the mall, they went to the hair dresser. The hair dresser cut Jessica's hair into a bob, at the length of her chin in the front that gets shorter in the back. They also got some new clothes.

After the mall, they drove another hour to a small town. They got this cute little house, with a front porch, and a huge fenced in backyard.

Jessica got a pink bedroom. It had a big bed. A closet with the clothes they had bought. There were also two boxes full of toys and stuffed animals. Although she liked the new room, she didn't know when she would see her friends and family again.

Eleven years later, Jessica wakes up, takes a shower, gets dressed, and goes to school. After school she goes straight home. She does her homework. Then she reads or writes in her journal. Her journal is the only one she can talk to.

Other than her journal she was as mute as can be. She had no friends; if she did have friends she wouldn't or couldn't talk to them. She didn't talk in school at all unless a teacher called on her.

Then, she would eat supper with Tom. When she was lucky she would go right to bed. If not Jessica shudders just thinking about it.

Occasionally, Tom would leave for a week or two. Sometimes he would bring another little girl. They would then have to move. When he got bored with the new girl he would slit her throat and they would move again.

Once, when Jessica was ten, he brought home a ten year old boy.

"I thought you would enjoy it from someone your own age for once," Tom laughed.

Now, age fourteen, and Tom is drinking. Jessica tries to hide in her bedroom. The key word is tries. Tom stops her before she can close the door.

"I feel like some fun tonight. How about you." Tom commanded her.

"Yes, Daddy I would like to have some fun. Don't forget to call me in sick from school," murmured Jessica.

The next day, Jessica snuck out of the house. She didn't have a bike so she walked to the police station.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" The police officer questioned.

Jessica pulled up her sleeve to show her bruises.

"Who gave you those bruises?"

Jessica gave him a note and then left. The note said, _Make him stop. I hate when he gets drunk._

Jessica was in the door and making breakfast when Tom woke up. He said he was sorry like he does every time. Then he started drinking again.

There was a knock on the door. Jessica went and answered the door.

"Mr. Martin hands in the air," yelled the police.

"Don't take him to jail. I only wanted him to stop. Don't take my dad," Jessica pleaded.

"We have you were abducted when you were three. You may need therapy. I'm Dr. Walker," answered the psychiatrist.

"I don't need you. Can I visit my dad in jail?"

Dear Journal,

Last night was one of the worst. I had nineteen bruises. The penetration didn't hurt that much I'm so use to it. I went to the police and they say my name is Jessica Brennan. I have to move again. It won't be the same without Tom. I won't be the same.

"I want to see my dad," yells Jessica.

"I'm right here sweetheart," Mr. Brennan tells his daughter.

"No! You aren't my father. Where is my father?"

"This should be interesting," Detective Olivia Benson whispers to her partner.

"What did that bastard do to her?" Elliot Stabler replied.


End file.
